Signalized intersections are indispensable parts of urban traffic networks. With tightening budgets and resources nowadays, maintaining efficient signal operation has become a challenging task for many traffic management agencies. Currently, many traffic control devices such as traffic signals in the U.S. are still fixed-time signals, which are not responsive to fluctuated traffic demands. For traffic signals to accommodate varying demands, vehicle detectors, e.g., inductance loop detectors or video detectors, need to be installed and maintained properly. This may inevitably incur significant cost for the public agencies.
Recently, connected vehicle (CV) technology has received significant attention with active efforts of pilot deployments supported by the US Department of Transportation (USDOT). Most of the existing studies mainly focus on scenarios where penetration rates of CVs must be at a certain level, which may not be feasible in the near future.